


Distraction

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a distraction. Rodney gets his own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

When Sheppard stops by and starts fiddling with Rodney's dry erase markers, switching the caps so the colors are wrong and doodling Velociraptors on his whiteboard, Rodney grumbles he's a pain in the ass and a terrible distraction and is very probably a roadblock to Very Important Discoveries. How would he like it if Rodney showed up during target practice to throw water balloons? 

But Sheppard just barks with laughter and makes the little caveman die a gory death, using too much of Rodney's red marker and causing the lab to stink of SD alcohol in the process.

And Rodney can't help watching the cant of John's hips as he draws, the stretch of his forearm and his hand hanging onto the top of the board, or the way it torques his torso into such a pleasing shape, pulling the muscles of his shoulders and back into sharp relief.

So, after John loses patience with his diversion and drags Rodney away from his desk back to his quarters, Rodney makes John hold onto the top of the bed-frame just like that, and traces figures of his own with his mouth, equations describing the curve of John back, the sine wave of his husky voice murmuring curses, the bow of his lower lip. Rodney kisses them against his skin until John is shivering under him, making silent pleas with every ragged breath.

It's actually a terrific distraction, Rodney thinks, and begins again at the top.

 

_End._


End file.
